


Queen Labels

by sabstar



Category: Queen of the South, Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: AU Jeresa Music, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabstar/pseuds/sabstar
Summary: James Valdez works as an assistant to Camilla Vargas, the Queen of the music industry. Usually the most exciting part of his job is getting coffee but when Camilla asks him to find a new star for Queen Labels he stumbles upon Teresa Mendoza- a star on the rise. The only problem is making an album great enough to rival Guero Davila’s- and finding romance along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

James Valdez had already almost been hit by three cars and it wasn’t even ten o’ clock. 

He was forced to jaywalk in the intense Miami traffic because his iPhone had run out of charge so his alarm clock never rang, and the line at Starbucks was longer than usual because of a teenage girl requesting the Smores Hot Chocolate Frappachino with extra whipped cream and no cinnamon from the secret menu. Once he got Camilla’s order- a tall black coffee the pike- he was already half an hour behind schedule. His eyes darted to his watch constantly, praying that the clock could freeze for just a few minutes so he wouldn’t be late to work. His boss, Camilla Vargas of Queen Labels, was notoriously famous for firing her employees and even though she and James had worked together for almost a year he didn’t see himself as valuable to her. 

He raced to the large white circular building of Queen labels- where there was a gaggle of girls already waiting to see if any music celebrities would leave the building. Inside the lobby there were several posters of famous artists lining the walls (Katy Perry, Bob Dylan, Bruno Mars) but most importantly, air conditioning. James had lived in Miami for three years and still wasn’t used to the scorching Florida climate. 

“ID James?,” the police officer asked before he could go up to the twelfth floor- where Camilla’s office was. She was so well-known in the industry that she had security working for her around the clock.

James sighed, fumbling with Camilla’s steaming coffee as well as his house keys to get his ID. 

Once the officer nodded he could go in James wasted no time silently handing Camilla her favorite beverage and making his way to the back of the office to take notes- blending in with the crowd and keeping his head down. 

Today the conference room was filled with music executives- all bickering furiously about something that he had missed.

“Enough!” Camilla said, slamming a glossy magazine on the table to get everyone’s attention. “Why didn’t anybody tell me this? Guero’s new album is going to be number one and we have nothing to combat it with. No new artist. No new song.” She took a breath,” No way is this acceptable.”

The executives looked around nervously- each one more afraid to speak than the last.

Ever since Camilla started her own production company things had been tense. She used to work with her husband, Epifanio Vargas of Golden Records, but after the divorce she was forced to leave the company. Everyone in the music industry knows that Camilla did almost all of the work at Golden Records- and Epifanio took all the credit. The worst part about their messy split was that Guero DeAvilia- Golden Record’s top celebrity- wouldn’t jump ship to work with Camilla even though she discovered him. He was famous for singing cheesy pop hits with lots of autotune, and although teenage girls went crazy for him James would rather organize Camilla’s files for a month than listen to one of his songs.

According to the gossip magazine on the table he was dating yet another actress- Teresa Mendoza. James had to admit that she was outstandingly beautiful. Her long chocolate curls cascaded against her back and her smile didn’t seem like the fake, manufactured kind he usually saw on red carpets.

“I need new. I need original! None of you understand how pivotal is is to the company that we have at least one gold album this year. Any ideas?” 

Camilla seemed more stressed out than usual lately, which was why James decided it was best for the future of his job to avoid eye contact. 

“How about Pote? I heard he’s trying to make a comeback” one of the suits piped up.

“The rapper? He hasn’t composed anything worthy of gold in years and has gained at least a hundred pounds.” Camilla shot back, examining her perfectly polished ruby nails. 

Then, something completely unexpected happened.

“James, what do you think?”

James couldn’t speak- did Camilla Vargas just ask him for his opinion? 

He cleared his throat loudly “Well, how about new talent? I mean there has to be an unknown out there who could do it for us- someone Epifanio doesn’t even know exists yet.”

Camilla didn’t say anything for a long time- making James wonder if he was going to have time to clear out his desk before getting fired.

“It could work. If we can find a new star that shines brighter than Guero than Queen labels will be put on the map.”

James let out the silent breath he was holding, relieved Camilla actually liked one of his ideas.

“James, I’m putting you in charge of this project. Find me a new star in a week and you might do more around here than just getting me coffee.”


	2. The Red Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While attending the Billboard Music Awards James stumbles upon Teresa Mendoza- could she be the star Queen Labels needs?

James watched the screen with little enthusiasm. 

“No, I won’t let it end like this! We’ll get out of this cave and then fight another day to be together. You have to trust that our love is far greater than the bullets from our enemies. I love you!” Guero exclaimed in one of his super cheesy movies. James was being forced to watch it because he had to write another movie column puff piece for Camilla on the “hottest” new Hollywood sagas.

James could not get over how predictable they were. Guero always plays a suave, vaguely mysterious action hero who is wanted by the government or the villain through no fault of his own. Insert the girl, who falls in love with the hero even though her father would never allow it. Lots of car chases and shootouts and bam! happily ever after where the hero and girl can live together with no strings attached. The scenery might change- the story can be set in the desert, or wild west, or Caribbean island, but it was an undeniable fact that Guero always, no matter what, got the girl. 

Maybe that’s why James couldn’t stomach to watch it. His experiences with love were minimal and disappointing to say the least. 

After he got out of service in the army he had reconnected with his high school sweetheart, Kim, but it turned out that she was cheating on him and enjoying his paycheck. He wouldn’t call himself cynical, but the whole concept of love seemed like a Hallmark- induced fantasy. 

Maybe romance was meant for some people and not for others- it’s almost impossible to believe there are soulmates and one perfect person for everyone out there. 

“James, remember that’s due by twelve tonight,” Camilla said as she came out of her office, putting on some expensive gold hoops.

Camilla was always telling James that he had to “dress to impress”, but most of the time he would rather stay comfortable in his leather jacket then a stuffy black suit. 

“Something’s come up and I need you to forward all of my calls. Oh, and you will attend the Billboard Music Awards in my place tonight.”

James stared at his boss in disbelief. Camilla would never miss such an important night for Hollywood and leave her assistant in charge. And why was she all dressed up if she wasn’t going to the awards? 

“Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to take this ticket?” Camilla asked, slapping a gold shiny ticket on his desk that made him feel like a kid in Willy Wonka. 

“Uh, are you sure that I’m qualified for this? I’ve never done interviews before I’m more of a behind-the-scenes kind of guy.”

“James, this has to be the easiest job in Hollywood. Just ask mindless questions like ‘Oh, who are you wearing?, What’s the next step for your career? Anything you want to say to the fans?’.”

“I’m just not that comfortable…”

“James,” Camilla interrupted, “you’re my assistant and your job is to make my life easier. So like it or not you are going to that show, unless you want to work at a Taco Bell instead of Queen Labels.”

She began walking towards the glass office door, but abruptly turned back.

“And James, take off that ridiculous jacket and put on a suit.”

 

A few hours later James flew from Miami to California, where all of the stars were lining up on the red carpet. His fetching black suit was slightly too big and he had to settle for a stained dark green tie on such short notice. 

He had to admit that it was a thrill to actually get to talk to celebrities instead of making their coffee. In just a few hours he had gone from being a shy assistant cooped up in his dingy office to a charismatic television host with charm to match. 

James had probably interviewed sixty stars and was getting a little tired when Guero DeAvila arrived, wearing flashy shades even though it was ten at night. 

James despised all of his movies and music, but this was the job and he had to suck it up and give the fans what they wanted.

“Guero, you look great tonight!,” James started, trying his best to sound enthusiastic. 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Guero scoffed, not even looking James in the eyes.

“Um, okay, there are rumors that you’re up for a lead role in the next Mission Impossible movie. Can you tell us more?”

“The rumors are true- but don’t listen to the haters I definitely do my own stunts,” Guero said, completely convincing James think that he couldn’t handle it and had to get a stunt double.

“Cool, cool. Your song Love You Like Crazy Baby,” James cringed as he said the horrible title,” has hit number one on the Billboard Music Charts. Anything you want to say to the fans?”

“Oh, yeah, I love my fans they mean the world to me,” Guero said unconvincingly and with as much enthusiasm as a teenager saying they loved to do summer school. 

“Okay, well, have a good night and thanks for chatting with Queen TV,” James finished, but the star had already moved on to the next interviewer. 

He was even worse than James had imagined in real life. Condescending, fake, and shallow. Camilla and Queen Labels were much better off without him. 

James was done with the red carpet and felt sick after his interaction with Guero that he thought it would be a good idea to get some different shots for the Queen Labels Instagram account. Camilla was always telling him that the only way to be successful in the entertainment industry was to constantly provide content- and this was the perfect opportunity. 

As he was getting some background shots of the stadium he noticed a small figure by a clump of palm trees- far away from the action and chaos of the red carpet. 

As James moved closer he realized the petite silhouette was Teresa Mendoza- the actress who was Guero’s girlfriend. What was she doing out here all alone when she should be inside the show watching all the performances?

“Hello, uh, are you okay?,” James asked her with caution, trying to ignore how his heart was beating at an alarming rate.

“Don’t worry about it. Just go back to the party,” Teresa said as she sniffed and attempted to un-smudge her mascara. 

“Usually when someone is crying at what is supposed to be the most magical night in Hollywood you should worry about it.”

“Please. I know you’re just another one of the paparazzi that’s trying to get information about Guero and I’s relationship. You don’t care about me- you care whether Guero wears boxers or briefs or which way he parts his hair in the morning.”

“People seriously ask that? I’m guessing boxers and he probably only parts his hair after a million different gels and sprays.”

Teresa laughed at that, and her cheeks started to glow pink. 

“Sorry. It’s just hard to trust people in this business, you know? Especially random strangers.”

“Oh, it’s James. James Valdez. And I know what you mean. I got into this business because I love the Beatles, Billy Joel, and Michael Jackson- people who changed the world with their music. All of the so-called ‘artists’ today are fakes, they don’t make music to bring joy or make people think, but to own the most mansions on tropical islands.”

“You wish people were more genuine- I get that.”

James smiled, he had never told anybody that before and rarely put himself out there like that. Teresa just understood him, and their connection was palpable. James started to feel a rare stroke of courage, and decided that for this woman he would be spontaneous.

“Hey, it’s probably none of my business, but do you want to get out of here? I’m not asking you to ditch your boyfriend or anything like that, but if you really don’t want to be here right now then what’s stopping you?”

Teresa considered for a moment, glancing back at the party pulsing with electronic dance music. 

“Yeah, I want to get out of here. But I’m driving and if you turn out to be a serial killer instead of the kind, dorky guy I peg you to be you should know that I always carry pepper spray and used to kickbox,” she said with a wink, leading James to her red Porsche. He tried desperately to slow his pulse and convince himself that she wasn’t flirting, just being nice. 

Teresa drove them all around Hollywood, enjoying all of the glittering lights surrounding them as Motown music blasted through her speakers. In the car they had realized that they had a lot in common- the same music taste, food preferences, and agreed that La La Land was completely overrated. 

Eventually Teresa slowed to a small diner that had tons of retro music posters serving as wallpaper, and one of Elvis’s signed guitars hanging on the wall. 

“I found this place when I first moved to L.A. They have the best milkshakes,” Teresa said, licking the whipped cream off the top of her chocolate shake and taking the excess paper from her straw and blowing it in James’s face.

“It’s amazing,” James said, already halfway done with his strawberry flavored shake and reaching for the greasy fries between them. 

“I don’t owe you an explanation, but you should probably know why I was so upset. My boyfriend, Guero, keeps promising me that he’ll put me in one of his movies. If I’m being honest with you that’s the reason that he’s still my boyfriend. I love him and all that, but I feel like it’s never going to happen.”

James was taken aback by her confession, he had never met someone so open and honest. 

“Teresa, you don’t need Guero to be successful. You can get in the movies without him I’m sure you have talent.”

“It’s not as easy as you think, James. There’s lots of rejection and Guero is my only hope.” 

She shyly tucked a loose curl behind her ear. “I should probably head back home, it’s getting pretty late,” Teresa said, taking the final sip of her shake. “Thanks for a fun night James. You really turned it around.”

“Wait, you can’t leave! I work for Camilla Vargas and I’m sure she could…”

“No way, James. Camilla Vargas is Guero’s sworn enemy and I’m an unknown, she’d never want to cast me in anything.”

“Okay, I understand. But promise me you’ll think about it?”

Teresa chewed on her lip in concentration, which James found to be the most adorable thing in the world. 

“I guess it would be okay if you talked to Camilla about me. Here’s my number if you ever want to work together or ditch another A-list party with a total stranger,” she said, scribbling her number on a spare napkin and giving James a million-dollar smile. 

“I had fun tonight. And I promise, you won’t regret this, Teresa Mendoza,” James said as they exited the diner, separating but both feeling much less alone than usual. 

As soon as Teresa was out of out of earshot James dialed Camilla’s personal number- which should only be used if something was extremely important.

“Camilla, I found your unknown star tonight. Teresa Mendoza will put Queen Labels on the map.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This story has been requested a lot and I finally got back to it after a long hiatus. Kudos and comments are always appreciated:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave kudos and comments:)


End file.
